


Who am I?

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are (y/n) Harvelle.... hunter / car expert. Big sister to Jo.... daughter of Ellen and the late William Harvelle.  At least that's what you were always told. Then two very handsome young hunters entered your family bar and all that changed. Can you handle the truth or will you just shut down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets have a way of coming out

**Author's Note:**

> I had been searching on here for stories where John and Ellen had a kid 1/2 sister to Dean and Sam but couldn't find any. If you know of one please message me I'd love to read it

You drove up in front of the crossroad bar. You were tired from hunting that damn wulf and looked as bad as you felt. To top it off your 71 mustang, the one thing you loved more then your family was making a damn knocking sound. You barely noticed the 67 Chevy Impala as you grabbed you duffel bag and stumbled inside.

"Honey I'm home!" You call out 

"(Y/n)!" Your mom Ellen says from behind the bar. Quickly she came around and pulled you I to a hug.

"God mom not in front of the customers." You say embarrassed. There were two young men in the bar. Both very tall, although one was slightly taller and very very good looking. Your sister Jo had the shorter ones attention while the other one was sitting alone at a nearby table with his laptop open. Right now they were all looking at you. 

 

"I don't care who's here. I m so glad your ok why didn't you call me and let me know weren't you dead?" Ellen asked,as she checked you for wounds. You rolled your eyes. " I'm sorry next time I'll tell the monster he has to wait while I call my mommy." You say sarcastically. 

"Don't be a smart ass." You mom says as you walk to the bar. 

"Hey sis miss me?" You ask.

"Not so much." She mutters. You snicker...after all it gives you great pleasure in knowing you're a loud to hunt but mama would rather die then let her baby out.

"So who's your new friend?" You ask as your mom hands you a beer.

"This is Dean and Sam, boys this is my oldest daughter (y/n)" she says

Dean stick out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He says 

"You too." You reply.

"Looks like you had a rough day." Dean tells you.

"Guess you could say that. " You smile as you drink your beer.

"(Y/n) was in New Mexico hunting a wulf." Ellen says proudly while Jo rolls her eyes.

"Correction, two wolves." You tell her.

"What?!" Ellen exclaims in her mom voice. Jo smiles her your gonna get it look.

"It no big deal mom." You say.

"No big deal? You could have been torn to bits." She said 

"But I wasn't." You sigh. 

"So you hunt?" Dean says 

"Yep in like my little sis here I can play with the big boys." You tease.

"Shut it (y/n)" Jo hisses as you laugh. 

"Let me get you something to eat." Ellen said heading into he kitchen.

"Jo toss this back there for me." You say setting your bag on the bar.

"Do it yourself." She says as she leans in to talk privately to Dean. You can just imagine what's she saying after all she is a flirt. So you lean in close to him also and speak just enough for the two of them to hear.

"Hunting's not the only thing she's a virgin to...so good luck with that." Dean looks at you first shocked then a smile starts to spread across his lips. Jo's eyes widen with horror.

"You bitch!" She snaps. You wrinkle your nose at her as you spin to get off the bar stool.

"Where you going. I got a burger on the grill for you." Your mom says coming back in.

"It'll have to keep ma. My cars making that freaking noise again..." you say.

"What are you driving?" Dean asks.

"A 71 mustang." You say.

"Sweet I know a few things about cars... care for a hand?" He asks.

"Sure why not." You say Smiling. Dean slips off his bar stool and gestures for you to lead the way. Jo angrily turns and storms out of the room. Sam notices Ellen watching the two of you with concern.

"Everything ok Ellen?" He asks.

"Yeah hone... everything's fine... I think." She mumbled the last part before heading back to the kitchen.

"Nice ride." Dean says admiring your car.

"Thanks...This friend of my dad's gave it to me..... still not sure why but hey I'll take it ya know." You tell him.

"Well start her up....let's see what's going on." He says. You crank her over and she starts to knock.

" Ok shut her down... I think your timing might be off." He says.

"Yeah that's what I thought...." you say making a face. " I thought I had fixed it... and it had stopped for a while but now.." you tell him letting your voice trail as you got lost in your thought.

 

So you work on cars and hunt..." Dean said Impressed 

"Yep I'm a girl of all trades. " You say Smiling.

" So tell me you really kill two wolves?" He asks eyeing you.

" Yes I did....but can I let you in on a secret?" You ask

"Sure." He says.

"I wasn't exactly alone..." you tell him.

" Really why not just tell Ellen?" He asked you raising an eyebrow. You shrugged..

"I was with this guy David. He's a great hunter but mom doesn't care for him, says he's to cocky and a loose cannon." You tell him

"Is he?" Dean asks.

You laugh. " Yeah kind of... but he's a good hunter so..." you say.

 

"So you think you can help me fix Clark here?" You ask

"Clark?" Asks amused.

" Yeah as in Clark Kent....you know Superman..." you say Dean laughs.

"Yeah let's get him up and flying again." He tells you

Two hours later you and Dean emerged from under the car after giving it on e of the best tune ups it had ever had. There was Something about this Dean Winchester, you felt a closeness to him that you hadn't felt with any other guy ever. And yes unlike your sister there had been a few.

The two of you walk back into the bar laughing. 

"Your foods cold." Ellen says

"Sorry ma... it took a little longer than I thought. But thanks to Dean here I think she's running good as new. " You say. Dean looked at you smiling to. You could tell he was really impressed with your knowledge of cars. Something no one ever taught you really it just seemed to come to you.

"Well wash up both of you." Ellen said a little gruffer than she meant to.  
Dean followed you I to the back.

"Thanks for the help." You say turning on the water.

"Not that you needed it." He tells you smiling. You pick up the soap but as soon as it hits the water it slips out of your hands. With out warning Dean wraps his arms around you from behind his hands on top of yours helping to hold onto it. You can feel his breath on your neck and smell his cologne mixed with motor oil. He helps you hold the soap under the water as your heat quickens.

"Alright that's it both of you out here now!" Your mom's voice comes so sudden and sharp you both jump apart. You quickly rinse your hands and head back to the bar area. 

"Sit!" She says pointing at the empty chairs next to Sam.

"MOM what?" You say embarrassed that she would make such a big deal about a little harmless flirting.

"Quiet I have something I need to tell ALLOF YOU." she says sternly. You look at Dean and Sam who are just as lost as you are.... but what she's about to say you would never have imagined in a million years


	2. The Truth Is

You all looked at Ellen waiting. She pushed her brows together as f trying to think of the right words..

"Mom what's going on?" Jo asked. Ellen took a deep breath.

"I have something I need to tell you. " Says as she paces back and forth in front of the table.

"Yeah you said that all ready." You remind her. She took a deep breath.

"Ok look it's about your dad." She says.

"Pops? What about him?" You ask.

" Maybe we should go." Dean said starting to stand.

" No.... I meant your dad." She told him. Dean sat back down as he and Sam looked at her confused.

"Wait.. what?" Sam asked.

" I don't get it whose your dad?" Jo asked.

"John Winchester. " Dean says.

"John Winchester is your dad?" You ask him. 

"Yeah... what of it?" Dean replied defensive like.

"John Winchester gave me my car." You tell him.

"Why would our dad give you a car?" Dean wanted to know. You all turned to look at Ellen. 

"You know I loved your father very much.... but it wasn't always rainbows and puppies..." she said you were about to ask her what she was talking about but she stopped you.

"Let me finish or I never will.... You dad and I there was a time when we had this big blow out... and he left he. He had been gone almost 3 months and I didn't know if he'd even come back.....I was so scared he wouldn't, I was hurting that he would just take off like that.... Then one day a very tall, very handsome man walked in through that door right there... And well he was hurting to.... I had known your dad for a while he would hunt with My William as a matter of fact thats why he had came was to talk to William.... He loved your mom so much.... and when she died a piece of him died too.... any way he stayed past closing.... and we had a few drinks him missing Mary and me missing William.... " Ellen stopped a moment taking a breath. You looked at Jo both knowing deep down what she was going to say but praying to God you were wrong.

" Well as you probably know two people hurting for someone else and alcohol things happened and this night was no exception." She says Jo's eyes got big.

" You cheated on dad?" She said angrily.

" Dad left.... what was she supposed to do?" You snap

" Let me finish.... When your dad got back... I was already 2 months pregnant." She says. 

"What?" You all say together. 

"Are you saying that (y/n) is our sister?" Sam asked

"No. No.no. this can't be happening." You say getting up from the table. You walked over to the pool table and grabbed the side of it so hard that your knuckles turned white.

"Im sorry baby...I know it's a shock...." she mumbled.

"Did our dad know?" Dean asked. Ellen gave a small shrug.

"May be... I could tell in his eyes when he'd drop by to talk to William about a hunt and I'd see him looking at her. I knew he was wondering but we never said anything. We decided before she was born that William would raise her as his own. I member when she was 4 and he had stopped by.... she went right up to him as if Some how she knew climbed right up on his lap as if she belonged there, that's the one time he said something... He said I can't believe how much she looks like my boys. Especially Sammy." Ellen had a far off look as if her mind had actually gone back in time.... "I almost told him then but I couldn't... You two are exactly 11 months apart." She told Sammy.

Angry You pick up the cue ball and throw it as hard as you can... leaving a a huge hole in the wall.

"Dude... that's a hell of an arm." Ash says finally stepping into the room to making his presence known.

You say nothing...Instead you turn and storm out the door. 

"What I miss?" Ash asks.

Out side you kick over a rain barrel. You think about just getting in your car and taking off...but you couldn't do that..no that was a childish move that your sister would make not you. Your not sure how long you were out there but soon you hear someone approaching you from behind.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey." You mutter.

"Look (y/n) I know this is a shock buy...Don't take it out on Ellen she did what she thought was best." He says.

"I don't understand how she could keep this from me my whole life.... I mean everything I have been told has been a lie." You say doing your best not to cry....

"I'm sorry... I'm not sure what to say... If it makes you feel any better Dean's in there giving your mom hell." Sam tells you.

"Why?" You ask "This has nothing to do with you guys." You say.

"Sure it does.... I mean we missed out on having a little sister." He says. You look up at him and smile. 

"What was he like? Really like?" You ask. Sam sighed.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to ask... " he tells you.

"Why?" You want to know. He shrugged.

"Dad and I didn't really get along..... I mean well we seemed to but heads more often than not." He tells you. You bite your bottom lip thinking of how that sounds like you and your mom.... 

"I don't know it's lot to process ya know. I mean if I had just known.... I remember when he gave me the car. It's seemed a little odd at the time but now....if I had just known." You mutter.

"I get it.. I do really..." he assured you. "You should go in and talk to your mom." He says. 

"I can't not yet." You say.

"Bullshit this whole thing is bull shit!" You both look to see Dean heading toward you. 

"Hey Sammy.. Could I talk to.............Our sister a minute?" He asked.

"She's all yours.... welcome to the family." Sam said giving you a hug before leaving you two alone.


	3. Brotherly Love

" Hey...." Dean started.

" Hey." You reply.

"Umm. ..... Christ kid I'm not sure what to say..." he says watching you.

" Me either.. it's like my whole life I felt something was missing ya know.... and I figured it was just me wanting to get the hell out of here. But now I realize it was so much more... crap I'm not making sense." You mutter as you pick up a stone and throw it.

" No I totally get what you are saying..." he says letting his voice trail.

" Do you think he knew that I was his?" You ask looking at Dean for answers Dean shrugged 

" I think maybe deep down he did That's why he gave you the car." Dean said.

" So he just didn't want me then...." you say sadly 

" What?! No... I think..... Look y/n dad probably didn't want to complicate things not only for you but for your parents as Well. He knew Sam and I struggled a lot from not having a mom and I'm sure he didn't want to take that from you." Dean says.

" But my dad died when I was little I could have used a dad too." You say.

" I know...shit I guess the only one who can really answer all these questions is dad well he's not here.....but if he gave you a car well that's kind of a big thing." Dean tells you.

" Yeah I guess.. look I was thinking maybe I could hunt with you guys a few times? Give us a chance to get to know each other." You suggest the look on Dean's face tells you he's not so sure if that's a good idea. Before he can turn you down you continue.

" I mean I'll pay my own way of course and I have my own car so I won't be way or anything." You tell him.

" You wouldn't be in our way.... it's just that I'm not sure if your mother would be ok with it." Dean says.

"I'm not a little kid Dean I can do what I want. I hunt anyway and she doesn't want me to what's the difference if I hunt with my brothers or alone? If anything she should be happy I'm with someone like you two." You insist. Dean looks at you unsure.

 

" You know what if you really don't want me around I get it..... I mean Jesus I was just kind of thrown at you....I just thought maybe it help me figure out who I am..Bit don't worry about it." You say turning to leave.

 

" Hold up. Geeze you not only look like Sam but you got that guilt thing down too. You can tag along if you want. But I'm not telling Ellen you can do that." He says you smile and give him a big hug.

" This is gonna be great! Thanks Dean!" You say as you run off to tell your mom and get your gear.


	4. Brotherly Love

" Hey...." Dean started.

" Hey." You reply.

"Umm. ..... Christ kid I'm not sure what to say..." he says watching you.

" Me either.. it's like my whole life I felt something was missing ya know.... and I figured it was just me wanting to get the hell out of here. But now I realize it was so much more... crap I'm not making sense." You mutter as you pick up a stone and throw it.

" No I totally get what you are saying..." he says letting his voice trail.

" Do you think he knew that I was his?" You ask looking at Dean for answers Dean shrugged 

" I think maybe deep down he did That's why he gave you the car." Dean said.

" So he just didn't want me then...." you say sadly 

" What?! No... I think..... Look y/n dad probably didn't want to complicate things not only for you but for your parents as Well. He knew Sam and I struggled a lot from not having a mom and I'm sure he didn't want to take that from you." Dean says.

" But my dad died when I was little I could have used a dad too." You say.

" I know...shit I guess the only one who can really answer all these questions is dad well he's not here.....but if he gave you a car well that's kind of a big thing." Dean tells you.

" Yeah I guess.. look I was thinking maybe I could hunt with you guys a few times? Give us a chance to get to know each other." You suggest the look on Dean's face tells you he's not so sure if that's a good idea. Before he can turn you down you continue.

" I mean I'll pay my own way of course and I have my own car so I won't be way or anything." You tell him.

" You wouldn't be in our way.... it's just that I'm not sure if your mother would be ok with it." Dean says.

"I'm not a little kid Dean I can do what I want. I hunt anyway and she doesn't want me to what's the difference if I hunt with my brothers or alone? If anything she should be happy I'm with someone like you two." You insist. Dean looks at you unsure.

 

" You know what if you really don't want me around I get it..... I mean Jesus I was just kind of thrown at you....I just thought maybe it help me figure out who I am..Bit don't worry about it." You say turning to leave.

 

" Hold up. Geeze you not only look like Sam but you got that guilt thing down too. You can tag along if you want. But I'm not telling Ellen you can do that." He says you smile and give him a big hug.

" This is gonna be great! Thanks Dean!" You say as you run off to tell your mom and get your gear.


End file.
